Some forms of pick-up trucks and other kinds of motor vehicles are originally equipped with spare tire carriers or, alternatively, such carriers can be added later. These carriers generally consist of a metal frame fixedly mounted beneath the vehicle frame, either at the side or, in many pick-up trucks, beneath the truck bed at the rear of the truck body. Such carriers have an open side for insertion and removal of a spare tire and some form of movable latch bar or other device to keep the tire from falling out. under various circumstances, thereby decreasing the clearance beneath the truck. Despite such depth, it is sometimes quite difficult to remove the tire, primarily because it must be handled while the person attempting to handle it is in a clumsy and uncomfortable squatting position. This is especially true when the carrier is at the rear of the truck and a rear tire is the one needing replacement.